Login Error
by DatAssRomano
Summary: Login was successful. Welcome, Lukas Bondevik, to Fanfiction Central. ((Will be updated every FIVE reviews, NorIce))
1. Chapter 1

**#Login Error 01#**

**I really should be finishing my other ongoing fics. But I just **_**can't,**_** so I decided to start writing this. Login Error does have some text, but it's mostly set up as being on the chat site. **

**Obscure usernames are obscure. See if you can guess who is who; some are easier than others! In this AU all the countries are fanfiction writers~ :3 **

**Be sure to listen to the songs playing in the chatroom! XD**

### ####

"Oh my _god, _yes, ah!"

Cold blue eyes surveyed the door across the hallway as the Norwegian standing there pulled his keys from the pocket of his skinny jeans. The sounds continued from there, as the man let a small smile cross his face. He unlocked the door to his own apartment, but stood there for a few seconds, apparently listening to the commotion still. He stayed in the still-open doorway as he unlaced his black ankle boots and stood them just outside of the nameplate that read 'L. Bondevik.'

"Robert, _please, harder!"_

He let out a sigh as the woman's screams got louder, and finally decided it wasn't such a great idea to just stand out there like a creep. The Norwegian shut the door behind him and wandered into his own home, stripping off the t-shirt with an obscure Norwegian film name on it. As he trailed over to the coffee machine he opened his MacBook and turned it on as he pulled a worn mug from the cupboard. He studied the badly drawn troll on it with a faint smile. Sometimes he missed his family.

Mostly his brother.

His smile faded back into his usual non-expression. If only he hadn't moved away from Norway to go to college in Australia. To be fair, it wasn't much better than Norway, but he'd gotten used to the people and their lack of... indifference. It was like listening to British people who had lost their accents and had been watching American TV all their lives, really. They were quite entertaining, these Australians.

Once the coffee was done he took a small sip, savouring the taste of the hot liquid. He'd bought a moderately expensive coffee machine and now he was almost broke. Working at that punk music store wasn't really getting him anywhere, to be blatantly honest. But at least the Wi-Fi was working properly now so he could get back to writing all his unfinished works. It was time for a new muse, after all.

Coffee and Wi-Fi.

Life was good.

Well, it was better than it had been, at any rate.

### ####

**Lukas Bondevik's MacBook Air**

**Enter Password.**

**Password- °°°°°°°°**

…

**Login Successful.**

**Welcome, Lukas Bondevik. **

**The Last Time You Logged In Was 13/11/2013 (2 Days Ago)**

…

**Open Microsoft Word?**

**Recent Documents-[3]**

_**-'Document 2'**_

_**-'Days Of Silence 07'**_

_**-'Science Thesis'**_

**Opened Word Document -'Days Of Silence Chapter 07' **

_**It was nighttime. **_

_**The snow was relentless as two teenage boys stood in front of a single grave. One was crying against the other openly, as the other tried to comfort him gently, although he seemed unsure of what exactly he was meant to do. The smaller one cast a teary glance toward the grave as he fisted his hands in the other's heavy coat.**_

"_**Sometimes, do you ever wonder what would've happened if he was still alive?"**_

"_**It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're together now, and he helped to bring us together."**_

"…_**I love you."**_

"_**I love you too."**_

**-Save Document?**

**Saved.**

…

**Open Google Chrome?**

**Opening Google Homepage**

**Search "Interweb chat online"**

**Found 54,000 Out Of 199,000,003 Results.**

…

**Welcome To InterChat!**

**Please Enter Your Username And Password;**

**Username- FrozenEmotions**

**Password- °°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Login Successful.**

**You Are Now Online.**

**User 21- FrozenEmotions [VIP]**

**Profile Created 2 Years Ago.**

**Gender- Unspecified**

**46 Friends [12 Online]**

**Status- *Blank***

…

**Write New Status?**

**New Status-**

'**Bored. Will upload last chapter of Days of Silence later. Looking for a new muse.'**

…

**143 Users Are Online**

**Search "Fanfiction Central"**

**1 Out Of 98 ChatRooms Fit Your Search.**

**-Log In To 'Fanfiction Central [P]'**

**Enter Password- °°°°°**

**Logged In To 'Fanfiction Central'**

**ChatRoom Is Currently Playing Song "Trojans- Atlas Genius"**

**5 Users Are Online.**

**-User 45- TechSlave04 [Admin] [Idle]**

**-User 32- OtakuNihon [VIP]**

**-User 25- FryTheIdiots **

**-User 86- Tea_Time [Idle] **

**-User 134- IceyPuffin**

**FryTheIdiots-**

**I tried pestering AwesomeSauce43 for more oneshots, but he says he's busy. I even threatened him! -3- Seen as we know each other in real life.**

**OtakuNihon-**

**I have been waiting for a month for the new chapter of one of MafiaVargas's works. **

**FryTheIdiots-**

**I really don't know how you can be FINE with that! I'd get really upset if someone stopped writing just like that! ~; **

**Hey, Icey, how about you?**

**IceyPuffin-**

**i-**

**FrozenEmotions-**

**Good evening, all~ 3**

**OtakuNihon-**

**O_O**

**FryTheIdiots-**

**OMFG! IS THAT REALLY YOU?!**

**FrozenEmotions-**

**I would imagine so~**

**OtakuNihon-**

**O_O**

**FryTheIdiots-**

**FroEmo! :DDDDD OhMyGOD I've been waiting for years for this chance to talk to you ohmygodohmygodohmygod-**

**FrozenEmotions-**

**I'm flattered~**

**OtakuNihon- **

…**this is amazing. **

**FryTheIdiots-**

**I'd totally ask for an autograph but this is online /v/ **

**IceyPuffin-**

…**why are you guys so excited?**

**OtakuNihon-**

**You don't know?**

**FryTheIdiots-**

**OhmyGOD ICEY YOU DON'T KNOW WHO FROEMO IS**

**IceyPuffin-**

**i don't get it.**

**OtakuNihon-**

**FrozenEmotions-san is the most popular fanfiction writer on here. She writes extremely good fanfiction. She does all kinds of writing as well, like poetry. It's very good. She's most famous, however, for picking someone out of chat sites like this and using them as a 'muse' to help write with her and give her ideas. Usually the muse becomes popular online as well, so it's like she shares her fame. People haunt these sites just in the hope she'll pick them.**

**FrozenEmotions-**

**I'm not that great a writer~**

**FryTheIdiots-**

**Are you KIDDING me?! You're the best! XDDD**

**OtakuNihon-**

**I agree with Fry-chan. **

**FrozenEmotions-**

…**if you say so~ I accept your flattery~**

**IceyPuffin-**

…**so who was her last muse?**

**FrozenEmotions-**

**You can ask me directly~**

**IceyPuffin-**

**fine. who was your last 'muse'?**

**FrozenEmotions-**

**Hm…their username on here was 'Ghost', I believe? They were a little…mysterious, but it was interesting to write with them~**

**FryTheIdiots-**

**I've never heard of them! Do they write well?  
**

**OtakuNihon-**

**Their profile is on private, so only people Ghost-san approves can read their writing. It's a shame, because he is a credible writer. Unfortunately, I've spoken to him and it's because people keep sending him hate because his writing style is similar to another writer's.**

**IceyPuffin-**

**how can you get accused of something like that?**

**FrozenEmotions-**

**Oh, I remember that~ Their writing style is similar, but Ghost is better at writing emotions, and SuperBurgerMan does…interesting…storylines…**

**FryTheIdiots-**

**So, FroEmo, what brings you h-**

**Oh, wait you're looking for a new muse? :D**

**FrozenEmotions-**

**Yep~**

**I won't be picking for a month or so, though~ **

**IceyPuffin-**

**this is weird.**

**FryTheIdiots-**

**Shh, Icey! **

**FrozenEmotions-**

**Nej, nej, it's quite all right~ **

**IceyPuffin-**

**i don't even know why i'm here. it's too late for this.**

**OtakuNihon-**

**Insufficient sleep is bad for the body, IceyPuffin-kun.**

**FryTheIdiots-**

**True :3**

**Maybe you should log off and come back later?**

**IceyPuffin-**

**yeah**

**bye**

**FryTheIdiots-**

**Goodnight!**

**OtakuNihon-**

**Goodnight, Ice-kun. **

**FrozenEmotions-**

**Goodbye~ I hope to speak with you again.**

**-User 134[IceyPuffin] has left the chat.**

**FryTheIdiots-**

**Speaking of, I should probs go as well :3 Things to do, y'know.**

**OtakuNihon-**

**Hai, and I have to depart as well. **

**FrozenEmotions-**

**It's late here too, so I should go~ Goodnight to you two as well~**

**FryTheIdiots-**

**It was such an honor to talk to you, FroEmo! See you again!**

**FrozenEmotions-**

**Maybe~ Ehehe~**

**-User 25[FryTheIdiots] has left the chat.**

**OtakuNihon-**

**It really was a pleasure, FrozenEmotions-san.**

**-User 32[OtakuNihon] has left the chat.**

**-You have left the chat.**

…

**Open Private Messages?**

**[3] Unread Messages;**

**-Strangled_BeerKing**

**-Ghost**

**-MafiaVargas**

**Open message from User 27[MafiaVargas]?**

**MafiaVargas-**

**I'm online**

**FroEmo-**

**Oh~ Hi there~**

**MafiaVargas-**

**Don't pull that fairy bullshit with me**

**FroEmo-**

**Fine. **

**MafiaVargas- **

**Found a new victim yet**

**FroEmo-**

**Haha. **

**Actually….**

**MafiaVargas-**

**I don't like the sound of this**

**I feel sorry for the poor man you're leading on now**

**How old was the last one, fourteen? That's like a seven year age gap**

**FroEmo-**

**I don't lead them on. And age means nothing.**

**MafiaVargas-**

**Of course you don't 'lead them on', you're just so charismatic they fall at your feet. God knows what they'd think if they saw you now.**

**FroEmo-**

**Shut up, Lovino. What do you know, anyway? Leading on that poor Spanish boy you met on here. What was his name…Tomato-something?**

**MafiaVargas-**

**That is NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS. AND HIS USERNAME IS NOT THAT.**

**FroEmo-**

**If you stick your nose into my business I will retaliate, Lovino. Remember that.**

**MafiaVargas-**

**Whatever.**

**FroEmo-**

**I'll see you later. Maybe you'll be in a better mood?**

…

**-You have logged out.**

**Sign in as a different user?**


	2. Chapter 2

**#Login Error 02#**

**I am so so SO SO sorry guys! D: You may smite me whenever you feel like it. My antidepressants have been messing with my head and for some reason when I take them I can only write a few sentences at a time. But, seen as I got more than five reviews I'll write you guys another chapter without the five-review rule. **

**I am SO sorry! **

### ####

The room was almost bare. A few posters littered the wall and door, but not a lot. The walls were painted an off-white, the same colour as the roof and the soft sheets, the only contrast a dark mahogany wood that both the floor and the desk were made of. The boy sitting at the desk fitted the colour scheme as well, the almost white of his hair fitting in, along with the dark brown sweater and the light grey of the ripped jeans fitting around his slim legs. The pale skin of his hand was almost luminescent as his clean fingernails tapped idly against the desk.

Emil Steilsson was bored.

He was always bored, really. But now he was even more bored than usual. He had reached a new status of bored. He was so bored, in fact, that he had joined the internet fandoms his friend had forced him to watch. He still hated most of the anime he watched. Who the hell thought that a butterfly was a swimming animal? But, somehow he'd been sucked up into a few of those tiny little hole-in-the-wall fandoms, and now Kaoru wanted him to write porn. Gay porn. He let out a heavy sigh and dropped his forehead onto his desk, the loud thump echoing around his bedroom.

A shout from downstairs had him sitting up, his back straightening. His parents were fighting again. There was a loud, resounding crash and a scream that cut off abruptly. Emil flinched but his pale face remained straight, the sharp violet gaze drifting to the small plush sitting in the corner. The puffin's coal-black button gaze stared back at him blankly. They endured a small staring competition before the teen became bored with the situation and fed up with the memories coursing through his mind.

The blonde let out another short sigh as the yelling continued on and on. He reached for the headphones lying on their side next to his computer, and slid them over his ears. Immediately the shouting, the banging, it all slammed into a muffled silence.

Much better.

Now that was sorted, he pressed the power button on his computer. The screen lit up after a long moment and he ran a hand through his hair roughly, messing up the white strands from their usually perfect layout. The unlock screen appeared and he began typing frantically.

### ####

**Emil Steilsson**

**Please Enter Password. **

**Password- °°°°°°°°°°**

…**.**

**Successful. **

**Logged In To 'Emil Steilsson.' **

**Last Time Logged In: 10:08am Today. **

**Account Created In 2011. **

**OK**

…

**Open Mozilla Firefox?**

**Homepage Open. **

**Google Search Toolbar: interchat**

**Found 200, 465 Out Of 199,000,003 Results. **

…

**Welcome To InterChat!**

**Please Enter Your Username And Password;**

**Username- IceyPuffin**

**Password- °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Login Successful. **

**You Are Now Online. **

**User 134- IceyPuffin**

**Profile Created 5 Days Ago. **

**Gender- Male**

**1 Friend [0 Online]**

**Status- *****Blank*******

…

**Write New Status?**

**No.**

…

**Settings-**

**Change Profile Picture?**

**Profile Picture Changed to cartoonpuffinface . jpg **

**Change Birth Date?**

**No.**

**Enter Hobbies/Interests?**

**No.**

**Enter Link To Blog?**

**Save Changes?**

**Changes Saved.**

…

**75 Users Are Online**

**Search "oitnb"**

**2 Out Of 98 ChatRooms Fit Your Search.**

**-Log In To 'OITNB Chat [Public]'**

**Logged In To 'OITNB Chat'**

**ChatRoom Is Currently Playing Song "You've Got Time- Regina Spektor"**

**7 Users Are Online. **

**-User 56- AwesomeSauce43**

**-User 176- The_Naughty_List [Idle]**

**-User 91- Ghost **

**-User 155- SuperBurgerMan **

**-User 27- MafiaVargas [VIP] **

**-User 17- Whips_And_Beer [VIP] [Idle]**

**-User 141- RoseOfEurope [Admin] [Idle] **

**SuperBurgerMan- **

**lesbians bro! lesbians!**

**Ghost- **

**Alfred go away. **

**SuperBurgerMan-**

**but bro lesbians! **

**AwesomeSauce43-**

**the lesbians were pretty awesome :D**

**SuperBurgerMan-**

**ikr**

**AwesomeSauce43-**

**like that time piper and alex ********

**SuperBurgerMan-**

**no need to censor it I'm not 5**

**but I know what ur talkin about that was hot**

**AwesomeSauce43-**

**i know right**

**Ghost-**

**Have a little respect guys.**

**SuperBurgerMan-**

**but lesbians mattie**

**IceyPuffin- **

**don't you guys have anything else to talk about in the show?**

**Ghost-**

**Thank goodness icey help me.**

**IceyPuffin-**

**Who the heck are you?**

**SuperBurgerMan-**

**lesbians are fucking great**

**AwesomeSauce43-**

**i know**

**Ghost-**

…

**GUYS.**

**AwesomeSauce43-**

**calm those luscious titties birdie**

**SuperBurgerMan-**

**not while im in the room pls i dont want to c this**

**AwesomeSauce43-**

**what? does it bother u that ur brother and me have hot gay sex every night?**

**Ghost-**

**GILBERT**

**AwesomeSauce43-**

**Why don't we just have a 3some?**

**This awesome is good enough to share**

**SuperBurgerMan-**

**bro**

**no**

**-User 155[SuperBurgerMan] has left the chat.**

**Ghost-**

**GILBERT STOP IT**

**AwesomeSauce43-**

**but birdie**

**ily**

**Ghost-**

**No. **

**No sex for a week. **

**This was too damn inappropriate. **

**AwesomeSauce43-**

**D:**

**but**

**Ghost-**

**No.**

**AwesomeSauce43-**

**but birdie pls**

**dont do this**

**Ghost-**

**You deserve it. **

**-You have left the chat.**

…

**Search "fanfiction central"**

**1 Out Of 98 ChatRooms Fit Your Search.**

**-Log In To 'Fanfiction Central [P]'**

**Enter Password- °°°°°**

**Logged In To 'Fanfiction Central'**

**ChatRoom Is Currently Playing Song "Amsterdam- Imagine Dragons"**

**3 Users Are Online.**

**-User 21- FrozenEmotions [VIP]**

**-User 45- TechSlave04 [Admin] [Idle]**

**-User 86- Tea_Time [Idle]**

**IceyPuffin-**

**Oh. it's you.**

**FrozenEmotions-**

**It is indeed~**

**IceyPuffin-**

**so.**

**Found your muse yet?**

**FrozenEmotions-**

**Not yet~ **

**I'll get there though~ **

**IceyPuffin-**

**k. **

**FrozenEmotions-**

**How have you been, sweetie?**

**IceyPuffin-**

**fine.**

**How about you?**

**FrozenEmotions-**

**I've been well, thank you for asking!**

**IceyPuffin- **

**k.**

**FrozenEmotions- **

**So, what have you been writing recently?**

**IceyPuffin-**

**Nothing. **

**i can't write anyway.**

**FrozenEmotions-**

**I'm quite sure that isn't true! **

**IceyPuffin-**

**You'd be surprised.**

**FrozenEmotions-**

**Seen as no one's online, shall we take our chat to private?**

**IceyPuffin-**

**sure**

**Why not.**

**FrozenEmotions-**

**I'll send the friend request then~ **

**-User 21 [FrozenEmotions] has left the chat.**

**-You have left the chat. **

…

**Open User Profile 21 [FrozenEmotions]?**

**Loading User Profile 21.**

**Username- FrozenEmotions**

**Profile Age- 2 Years. **

**Gender- Unspecified. **

**46 Friends**

**Status- 'Bored. Will upload last chapter of Days of Silence later. Looking for a new muse.'**

**Hobbies/Interests- Writing, Reading, Coffee, Norwegian Movies, Hollywood Undead **

**Introduction- 'Hello everyone~ I am FrozenEmotions, or FroEmo, as I'm called sometimes. I'm a popular writer of fanfiction~ My current works include **_**Days of Silence**_** and **_**Hidden Behind The Sea**_**. I've worked with a bunch of writers, but I'm not scary at all, so feel free to talk to me anytime~'**

…

**You Have [1] Friend Request.**

**FrozenEmotions- Accept/Decline**

**You Have Accepted Friend Request/s.**

…

**Open Private Messages?**

**[37] Unread Messages;**

–**Kaoru902 [36]**

**-FrozenEmotions**

**Open message from User 21[FrozenEmotions]?**

**FroEmo- **

**Hello~!**

**Ice- **

**hi.**

**FroEmo-**

**It's so much easier to talk when our usernames are shortened like this, don't you think? Although some people don't change it~**

**Ice-**

**It's easier to read that's for sure.**

**FroEmo-**

**Mhm~ So where are you from?**

**Ice- **

**I live in norway.**

**FroEmo-**

**Oh! I've been to Norway~ Lovely, isn't it?**

**Ice-**

**it's ok.**

**FroEmo-**

**So…what fandoms are you in?**

**Ice- **

**My best friend got me into a bunch of stuff.**

**pretty much anything you can name. oitnb, sherlock, dr who, anime. **

**FroEmo-**

**Orange is The New Black is excellent~ **

**Ice-**

**yup.**

**FroEmo-**

**Then it's decided!**

**I'd like to take you on as a muse! **

**This way you can learn how to write fanfiction in your own way, and get some ideas of your own, and I have some help with writing! **

**Ice-**

**Um**

**why not, i guess.**

**FroEmo-**

**Yay~ **

…

**-You have logged out. **

**Sign in as a different user?**


End file.
